User talk:Deb1701
Welcome Hi, welcome to Madagascar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:5g-2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balistic Pve (Talk) 18:42, January 24, 2010 Hello! Welcome! One suggestion, when uploading the title screen for episodes, upload them as the episode name (with proper capitalizations), for example File:Popcorn Panic.png. Thank you! — Balistic 03:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :One more thing, this is a wiki on everything Madagascar. The movies can also be included here. As well as the short films. — Balistic 03:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ----------------------- I realized that after the fact. Sysop -- Thank you for your good work here! I've made you an administrator. Please look at . Congratulations! — Balistic 03:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) --------------------------- --You completely screwed up the characters page Deb!!!! ------------------ Sorry. I couldn't get the template to work. At first I didn't know there was a template. But when I tried to edit a page that had a tempalte, the template wouldn't display properly. So I removed the template. I was going to go back and try to insert the template and get it working once I had all the info in place.(Deb1701 00:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ------------------ All fixed. (I think) --Deb1701 18:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) From User: Nwilli Stop acting like my mom!!!! Leave me alone and stop nagging me about names!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And you can stay out of this Balistic Pve!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Nwilli, I think you need to relax. (Deb1701 18:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ---- By the way I do use leave new message and not edit this page. I think you you need to stay away from me!!! --Nwilli 1. Try using the LEAVE MESSAGE at top of page. not the LEAVE A NEW MESSAGE on the bottom. 2. It's kinda hard to "stay away" when you keep behaving like you do. (Deb1701 19:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ---- >I think you you need to stay away from me!!! In case you didn't know Deb1701 is one of the administrators on this site. ( 19:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ---- Thanks 142.108.100.207. I hope we can all be friends. I'd like to think we are all trying to do the same thing and make this wikia as complete and accurate as possible. If you have any questions about adding content, feel free to leave me a message her, or email me by clicking here http://madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Deb1701 --Deb1701 23:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Thanks. For the welcome. Don't let Nwilli get to you. I think you and Balistic Pve are doing a great job here. Keep up the good work. ( 19:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ----- Look sorry I guess. But there is a Chameleons page isn't there. So Ostrich and Llama are fine. Just think about it, kay. -- Nwilli ----- Tell you what. They can stay for now. If they are ever named the page can be deleted and replaced with a proper page. Ok? (Deb1701 23:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) ----- 142.108.100.207 Thanks. I noticed you entered a few updates. Have you considered joining and being more than a number? Deb1701 23:49, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ----- Just checking out the site for now. If I feel like I have something to contribute will certainly sign up. Keep up the good work.( 14:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC)) ----- quit stealing from my page! Hello Deb. This is shadeone, the owner and creator of http://madagascarpenguins.blogspot.com , the site where you keep stealing all of the content for this wiki page from. Please cease this and come up with your own content or at least credit me wherever you post stolen stuff ripped from my site. I have spent way too many countless hours watching these episodes and getting screengrabs and episode details and I am not going to let someone else get all the credit for it. shade ::Sorry, I had no idea. I had asked a few friends to submit things to me. I guess they stole from you. I will look at your site when I get home tonight and credit you on the pages that are yours. Again, I am truly sorry. I had no idea. (Deb1701 19:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC)) :::It would be much appreciated! thank you! -- shade ::::Again, I am truly sorry. I never meant to steal from you. (Deb1701 19:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC)) hey, no hard feelings! :) in the future though, if someone submits something that looks strangely similar to my sites info, check my site first and then please ask them to verify its source. :) shade ::Will do (Deb1701 20:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC)) ---- There are two pages I have found so far Operation Code Names and Things Rico has Regurgitated. I made a note on the top of the page, and added a comment to the DISCUSSION section. Is there any other page that jumps out at you? (I will look at your site when I get home tonight, but if there are any pages you would like me to address please let me know. --Deb1701 20:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you!! the other things that stand out are just about all of the character pictures from the series (not the madagascar movies) and a lot of the episode descriptions (in each episodes individual summary)and trivia in the episode guide pages... -- shade ::I'll take a look tonight. If I can't find a way to reword it, I will either leave a note on the DISCUSSION page, or a note on the episode page like I did with the other two pages. Again, I am truly sorry.--Deb1701 20:41, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::i've noticed that some of the episode descriptions are from my page and some are not... the trivia stuff will probably chance over time here as people find their own stuff and add it so just a note on the discussion page or whatever would be cool... the images, isn't there somewhere for a "contributor" thing on the image's individual page or something? no need for further apologies! we are good! and i appreciate you doing what you can to right the situation! shade ---- (removed some comments and re posted below. This was getting too long.) Concerns addressed 1. I have removed all episodes plots, and replaced with a single sentence. 2. I believe all the photos on the EPISODE pages are SCREEN CAPTURES from episodes. As such they actually belong to DreamWorks and not any individual person. There is a spot on the photo page for COPYRIGHT info, but as I stated, I believe all photos on the site are COPYRIGHTED by DreamWorks and maybe Nickelodeon. 3. Question: Have you considered joining the site and maybe actually editing the pages an inserting your recaps. This way the credit will be where it belongs. 4. I will make a note on the discussion pages that some of the trivia was from your site. I can't really say all, because as you stated this will grow over time. 5. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do. 6. I have also "protected" the pages Operation Code Names and Things Rico has Regurgitated so no one can edit them. Can I have your permission to update these pages as time goes on with the info form your site? The credit will still stay with you of course. Deb1701 00:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------ 1 - thank you! 2 - i realize that all of the episode title screens are probably copyrighted and so are the indivucal characters and stuff it was just upsetting to see take a look at my page: http://madagascarpenguins.blogspot.com/2009/10/humans.html and then look at the miscelaneous characters page on this site here http://madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/Miscellaneous_(Characters) ... i was the one who capped, saved, cropped and resized all of those pictures and the character descriptions were also written by me. i dont really care about this anymore since anyone getting screencaps of the characters will probably get them from the same scenes anyways and it will only be slightly different then my pics by a few frames... like i said, it just made my heart sink a little when i saw all of my hard work posted here.... no worries though! 3 - some day. my site takes up a LOT of my free time and i have an insanely long backlog of stuff to add and do so joining and posting to one more site isnt in my best interests as of now :) (i have way too many other hobbies that take up time too haha) 4 - cool! thank you! 5 - i think we are good! like i said, no worries! 6 - awesome! yes you have my permission to keep tehm updated based off of the current version on my site! -shade --------------------------- Glad we could sort this out. Will look at changing the text on the pics on the Miscelleous page when I get home from work. (Deb1701 15:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC)) OK, sure.--Nwilli Updates *Episodes cleaned up *Characters cleaned up Deb1701 05:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Wanted: Pics of Zoo layout in the movies If you have any, please upload them. Thanks,Deb1701 03:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Heya Its Balistic. You don't need to delete redirects, as people who use the search can simply search up the page and be redirected to the correct page. Deleting redirects may make new users think that the page simply doesn't exist. — Balistic 21:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :You told me before, that if I rename something, to (1) leave a redirect, then (2) change all the "links" to the new name, (3) and then delete the old page.Deb1701 22:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry About that Sorry Deb1701 I guess i got carried away, i knew what Trivia meant i just thought you would allow Thought Questions too, They would allow a lot more communication on this wiki. But anyways my bad!!! I just hope some of my Questions can be answered in the coming new episodes^^! Later!!! By the way do you know how to insert pictures?, its my first time. Timon64 00:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 00:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) You can add THOUGHT questions on the DISCUSSION tab of the TRIVIA page.Deb1701 01:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) To insert a photo, first click on EDIT, and then on the toolbar you will see a picture frame. Click on that. This box will appear Then click on Browse, find your photo, then click on UPLOAD. This Box will appear. Then click the INSERT file. If it isn't working let m know. You could also click on UPLOAD A NEW IMAGE on the side bar, then go the page you wish to insert the picture and click on the picture frame. --Deb1701 01:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Good News Debb^^ Hey Debb1701 I Found this awesome website called www.cucirca.com that has almost every POM episode, For Free!!!! No Download Required. The site has episodes 1-36 with their names and hopefully Cucirca will update the rest of the series soon. Directions to Get There- 1. Open in a new Tab www.cucirca.com so you can read instructions. 2. Scroll down while looking to the right until you see a mini section called TV Shows. 3. Scroll down from there until you see POM and click it. 4.From there Scroll until you see all the episodes 1-36. Heres when it gets complicated 6.From there click on an episode, wait for the video to show up, then click the Red Play button. 7.Then it will ask about the Quality of the video, ignore it and Press the now Green Play button 8. And there you go!!! The site is alot like Youtube except it HAS THE FULL POM''' '' episodes!!! '''''Note- Unfortunately not every single episode works Ex. the episode "Monkey love" does not work. I really hope that this will help the wiki expand even more! Later! Timon64 23:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 23:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I had heard of them. I actually have every episode downloaded already. Not sure if posting the episodes on this site is allowed. Still waiting to hear on that. If I get the green light, I will add them. Deb1701 00:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :For now I have just added the links for Episodes 1-36 (with a note on Mokey love). And, I know of a channel on YouTube where Episodes 37-51 are. I have linked them to.Deb1701 02:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Nice^^ Hey Debb :Hey back. Did you like the vid links? Deb1701 00:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) My Bad^^ Heyy Sorry about that I pressed back on the arrow keys by mistake cutting off my message.'' Anyways ''what i meant to say is : Sweet! that you already have all the episodes already Its good to know that you are already ahead of everyone. Good work on this Wiki Debb^^ Later^^ Timon64 00:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Timon FolorunsoTimon64 00:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Ya when you said you linked the episodes on what page did link them on? Ive been dying to see episodes beyond 36!!! Thanks POM Rulez!! :1. The links are on the episode pages. Go to the episode guide Episode Guide (Alt version). Click on the episode page. The link will be there. :2. Have you checked out the Songs page yet? What do you think? :3. Thanks, trying my best. Deb1701 01:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC)